Weapon XI
by Avengers-Captain America
Summary: Story based off a really cool character my head made up when I was trying to sleep in this morning. Taking it chapter by chapter so bare with me. Please R&R. I am not nearly cool enough to own the X-men or any thing Marvel. Please read and respond! I will update more frequently if I know people like it! T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I have edited this chapter! There are now brakes (my original ones did not copy over), and since I can't find Mt. McKenna, in this story it is north of Seattle.  
**

**Okay, so in this Marvel crossover the main character's power is kind of like Rogue's, in that she can absorb powers, but that is all she absorbs and she can keep a "library" of powers to use later. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters whatsoever.**

Escape

_They're after me, _I think. _I'm never going to make it. They'll send Sabretooth after me for sure. _I turn around another corner only to find myself in a dead end. Focusing on the moment before I touched Sabertooth (a very scary moment as he was trying to kill me) I grew his claws and began to climb the wall.

* * *

Third Person (at the X Mansion)

*DISCOVERY, NEW MUTANT SIGNATURE. STATUS: ADVANCED. NAME: KATE SIMMONS. AGE: 15. LOCATION: DOWNTOWN SEATTLE.*

Professor Xavier took off his helmet and turned to Logan. "Looks like we have a trip to make," he said. "Let's take the older kids. Tell Scott, Jean, and Rogue to get ready."

* * *

First Person (Kate)

When night comes, I wander the street, trying not to fall asleep. I don't know where I am, I don't even know what day it is, or how long I've been gone. All I know, is that I have been running for my life for 5 days. The longest any of us have made it.

When I couldn't go any farther, I found a park and hid in a bush, hoping that Sabretooth was far enough behind me for me to get enough sleep.

**Again short first chapter. Sorry about that. It will get longer I promise! Oh and so it's not too confusing, this story is mostly X-men Evolution, but X-men Origins: Wolverine is referenced. To make that work I have it that most (all but Scott) of the mutants rescued were Juniors or older and Scott was a Sophomore. This takes place two years later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: The only edit I made to this chapter was the line brakes.**

**Enter the X-men. Hope you are enjoying this. Here comes the part my head made up to inspire this story (kind of). I don't own Marvel and I would LOVE some reviews. (Later I will ask your opinion on Kate's hero name!)**

The X-men

When I wake up I start running. Running away from, wherever I was. I only go five blocks before I sense another mutant. It wasn't Sabretooth, but I wasn't taking any chances. When I see him I turn left and duck into another alley I look behind me and saw him and two girls entering the alley. The boy had red sunglasses and the older of the two girls had long red hair. Before I take two more steps I trip on a wrench or something and fall, hard.

I roll over as the three mutants reach me and I grab the guys wrist. My vision goes red (which was new, unless his glasses were hiding his power) and they all stumble back.

"I-it's okay. We don't want any trouble," the boy says. "Just turn off the lights if you can."

Cautiously, I let the power fade into my 'collection' or so I call it. "What do you want with me?" I ask.

The redhead walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "We just want to talk," she says.

"That's exactly what Stryker said," I growl as I grab at her wrist, but she moves away too fast and the other girl takes off her glove and grabs mine.

* * *

When I wake up I am in a jet with at least five other mutants. "Where am I?" I ask the man next to me. He looks old, but in a good way.

"We are on the X jet Kate. You have no need to worry. I am Professor Xavier."

"Why did you take me?"

"Normally we don't _take_ young mutants like yourself, but Logan and I looked all over for your parents and there were no record of them in Seattle."

"Where are they?"

"Tell me, Kate. What were you doing in Seattle?" he asks me. When I don't answer, he asks, "Kate, did you run away?"

"NO," I yell and sit up. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Kate, did you ever live in Deerfield?"

"Why?" I ask.

* * *

"Jean," Professor Xavier says, "Go tell Kitty to meet me in my office."

"Alright Professor," she says and walks out the jet.

"Did you say Kitty?" I ask as he leads me through the building he calls the X mansion. I start to ask him if he meant Kitty Pryde, my best friend before I was kidnapped, when we reach his office. Once inside he offers me a seat and I take it, not realizing how tired I am.

Just then someone walks through the closed door and says, "You called me Professor?"

"Yes Kitty, it seems you and Lance were not the only mutants at Deerfield High."

"Wait! Like who?" she asks. Then she looks over and sees me. "Kate! Like, your alive!"

**Hope you are enjoying this. The poll for Kate's X-men name will come out in a couple of chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another short Chapter, I'm sorry. The next one will take awhile on 2 counts. 1 I don't know if you really like it or not (aka I would like more reviews), secondly, I don't have round the clock acess to X-men Evolution and the next one takes place during an episode.**

Getting Settled

_Previously in Weapon XI_

_They're after me, _I think. _I'm never going to make it._

*DISCOVERY, NEW MUTANT SIGNATURE. STATUS: ADVANCED. NAME: KATE SIMMONS. AGE: 15.*

The redhead walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "We just want to talk," she says.

"That's exactly what Stryker said," I growl.

"Kate! Like, you're alive!"

* * *

"Kate, you've been gone for like a year!" Kitty exclaims as she gives me a huge hug. "After the huge fire at your house, everyone assumed you were in there with your parents."

"F-fire?" I ask. "Did my parents make it out?" Kitty's smile fades and she looks at Professor Xavier.

"Kate," He starts.

"NO!" I yell, "I know what you're going to say and I won't believe it!" With that, I get up from my chair and run outside. I look around and run into the woods, finally collapsing behind a tree. I sit there crying until Kitty finds me and sits next to me.

"Professor X wants to talk to you. He says he wants to know what happened." I don't say anything. I just sit there and look at my shoes. "You could always just tell me," she says.

"Trust me Kitty, you don't want to know. Stryker he- I think he's the one who killed my parents. He must have lit the house on fire after taking me."

"Why did he take you?"

"After Weapon X went AWOL, Stryker started working on Deadpool. He tried to, combine a whole bunch of mutant powers in one person, but Weapon X came back and destroyed him. That's when he started _looking_ for the perfect mutant, instead of making one."

"What do you do?" she asks.

"I, I'm kind of like a library of powers. If I touch you, then I can absorb your power-"

"Like Rogue! Cool."

"Sure, only, I haven't been able to access any of the powers that I've gained. Like that guy, Scott, I can't use his power and I had it this morning."

"Maybe you only have it for a little while?"

"No, that's not it. I had Sabretooth's for almost a week. I can't use his either."

"Well," she says, "it's almost time for dinner, so we should like, head on in."

* * *

After dinner, Professor takes me to the room right across the hall from Kitty so I can get some sleep. She already has a roommate and Professor thinks it would be best if I have my own room for now. I walk in and collapse on the bed falling asleep before my head hits the pillow.

**If you like it PLEASE TELL ME. All I can see is that a few of you have come back to read it. I would like to hear from you.**


End file.
